Summertime High
by Sandylee007
Summary: When Naruto, a guard, escorts a prisoner named Sasuke in a jet, things are bound to heat up. But just what is Sasuke planning? YURI, FEMMESLASH FEMSasuxFEMNaru ONESHOT rather heavy T rating


A/N: Hello there, folks! (grins)

Awkay, as you probably noticed from the summary, I've come back with something very, VERY different. (smirks nervously) This fic… is a personal challenge. This is still new ground for me, for I'm still very new to the world of YURI-fics. BUT, I decided to try and give it a shot out of curiosity's sake, and here's what popped out. (grins cheekily) I still haven't decided if I'm going to delete this in a flash or not, though.

WARNINGS: FEMMESLASH/YURI, language, some suggestive lines, gender-bending… (looks around) Hey, where did you all go?

Awkay, because I think you're getting sick of my babbling, let's go! I really, REALLY hope ya'll enjoy this. (gulps very nervously)

* * *

_**Summertime High**_

* * *

Electricity danced on Naruto's skin while she sat in the backseat of a car, drumming the already filthy window with her fingertips.

She'd always been the hyper type who never stays still. Today was even worse than usual.

Because right next to her sat a woman of her age with angrily shortcut black hair, and onyx eyes that stared out the car's w

indow with boredom and irritation. It was amazing how she seemed to feel comfortable in the top and the tight leather-pants she was currently wearing.

Wasn't she feeling too hot? Because Naruto sure was in her green uniform, even with her long, blond hair tied.

All of a sudden the other woman's eyes moved towards her, and the heat inside her exploded tenfold. One of the raven's eyebrows bounced up in an instant, asking something she couldn't and didn't dare to answer at the moment. Sunlight danced on the woman's handcuffs and eyes, making her look even more dangerous than she had before.

Naruto decided that she really, really hated summer.

And then the car pulled to a stop.

"We're here", Kiba – who'd been sitting beside her in the same kind of a uniform she was wearing – announced in a bored tone, grabbing one of the raven's cuffed wrists. "Let's go, Sasuke. I think we all want to get this crap dealt with."

As expected, Sasuke responded with nothing but a glare that would've made most shiver.

Finally remembering her place, Naruto took Sasuke's other wrist, working her hardest to keep the facts in mind.

This was a simple transportation mission. They'd take Sasuke to Tokyo to her uncle's, Madara's, funeral, then take her back. She'd have to try and keep herself together, now – that was all she needed to do.

That, and ignore how Sasuke pinched her ass when Kiba wasn't looking.

They reached the tiny jet reserved for just them far sooner than she saw it coming. Kiba frowned when seeing a rather young pilot who's nametag said Suigetsu waiting for them. "Where's Sai?" the brunet demanded, referring to their usual pilot.

Suigetsu shrugged. "He… got a stomach bug, or something like that. But now…" The young man smiled in a somewhat chilling way. "Let's get this piece of junk moving, shall we?"

They all got on board, none of them apparently feeling like talking too much.

The first half hour of the flight was excruciating on Naruto.

Not only did she hate flying from the bottom of her heart, but Sasuke also kept verging her with her foot whenever Kiba wasn't looking – which was quite often, for the brunet seemed to be even more distracted than usual. The raven seemed to know exactly where to find the spots that drove Naruto out of her mind with emotions she should _not_ have been experiencing, especially now.

When Sasuke finally spoke, Naruto was tingling so badly absolutely everywhere that she felt ready to jump out of her skin. "I've gotta go to the lavatory."

Kiba shrugged, seeming to find something interesting from the magazine he'd just spotted. "Well, you know the protocol, Naruto. There's no way in hell I'm taking her there."

Naruto emitted a sound even she couldn't recognize, and half-hauled Sasuke up. There was something sizzling inside her as they started to walk. "Okay, then let's get going."

The walk to the lavatory seemed to take ages, and when they were finally behind the closed door the heat boiled over.

Before Naruto realized what was happening, Sasuke had pinned her against the wall, and soft, hot lips claimed hers like the other had owned all of her. It took only seconds before she got over the first shock and moved, grabbing Sasuke almost possessively and letting her fingers play all over the other woman. Something fire-hot traveled through her system while their tongues started a heated dance, and she was almost sure she'd go out of her mind if there wouldn't be a release of some sort soon.

She shivered and released a moan when Sasuke's lips moved to her neck, even hotter and more demanding than before. "I… I thought I'd go insane…", she barely managed to breathe out while closing her eyes and tilting her head backwards as pleasure made her shiver. Her hands found their way under the other's shirt easily, remembering the route well. "… with that damn foot-thing of yours."

Sasuke gave her a somewhat amused look, one delicate eyebrow arched. "Are you saying that you didn't like it?"

She growled, and attacked the other woman with her hungry lips. There was some heat on her cheeks. "Shut it, Sasuke", she growled.

Sasuke gave a somewhat wolfish grin and licked her lips, appearing quite satisfied. "Hn."

They exchanged a one more kiss – during which a lot of touching took place – until lack of oxygen forced them to part.

Just then there was an announcement that ran through the whole jet. Naruto didn't hear all of it, but unfortunately he caught more than enough. "… _we'll be landing in fifteen minutes_…"

Apparently their little… session had taken longer than they'd thought.

Naruto swallowed thickly and held on to Sasuke as tightly as she could, her eyes stinging all of a sudden. _Oh, c'mon, get a hold of yourself!_ "I… guess we should go back, right? Before Kiba will start asking questions."

Sasuke gave her a somewhat warning look – clearly noticing that she'd sunken a little bit too deep into this little game of theirs – then spoke. "One thing, before we go there." Onyx eyes flashed in a way that alarmed her. "If I were you… I wouldn't drink the bottled water."

Alarm shooting through her, she frowned. "And why would that be?"

The raven shrugged. "Let's say that it's been exported." The woman then turned towards the door, clearly not planning on saying anything more. "Now let's get going. This place isn't exactly comfortable, and even someone like Kiba is bound to get suspicious sooner or later."

She nodded, feeling cold shivers for some reason. If she would've thought there was a chance of a response, she would've demanded answers. But as it was, she followed Sasuke out and towards their seats.

Kiba quirked an eyebrow at them when they sat. "What took you two so long?"

Sasuke shrugged casually. "We had some hot sex, what else?"

Naruto couldn't tell which one's blush was brighter – hers or Kiba's.

Just then a flight attendand with strangely cut hair and almost hazardous eyes walked up to them with a carefully trained pleasant expression. Naruto glanced towards her nametag – it said 'Karin'. "Are you three thirsty?"

Naruto's eyes widened a bit.

_Oh hell…!_

Sasuke gave her a warning look, clearly telling her to shut up.

Kiba shrugged, appearing somewhat surprised, if not midly suspicious. "I… guess I could have some water."

Karin flashed the brunet a radiant smile almost anyone but the man would've known to read dangerous. The woman handed him a bottle of water. "Here, Sir. And have a great rest of the flight."  
Kiba smirked, opening the bottle and instantly taking a long gulp. "Thanks."

Karin smiled again, then walked away.

Naruto found herself gulping hard. If she would've wanted to avoid nasty questions and endangering her job, she would've spoken out a warning. But no words willed their way through her throat.

Seeing how she kept eyeing the bottle, Kiba gave her a questioning look. "Do you want some, too?"

She shook her head and folded her arms, feeling chills of dread. "No", she replied almost hastily. "I'm good."

Kiba gave her a weird look and nodded slowly, then kept sipping the water.

It took almost two minutes before the affects started to take place. But then Kiba's eyes began to droop and the brunet stiffled several yawns in a short period of time. And when five minutes was up the man was fast asleep, the bottle slipping from his hold. And at that exact second Naruto realized that the plane was down.

Less than five seconds later Suigetsu and Karin appeared once more, along with a rather tall, pale-eyed man who didn't have a nametag.

Sasuke got up from her seat, onyx eyes flaming. "Let's get going."

Naruto's eyes widened while something close to rage flowed through her.

Was Sasuke seriously planning on leaving just like that, like all that had happened during the past three years didn't mean a thing? There was no way in hell she was going to let that happen!

And before she knew it, she'd grabbed one of Sasuke's wrists hard.

Sasuke gave her a look she didn't quite manage to read. "Naruto, stop making this harder than this has to be."

She swallowed laboriously, not wanting to let go of the cool hand in hers. "I want to go with you", she nearly whispered, surprised by her tone. Since when had her voice been that weak?

Sasuke gave a 'Hn'. "No, you don't. I know you – you'd never fit in to the kind of a life we'll lead." Seeing the emotions dancing in her eyes, the raven growled. "Naruto, we've only known each other for three years. You can't be an idiot enough to want to throw away everything because of something that stupid."

Her eyes narrowed. "Isn't it my own business what I want to throw away?"

They all but glared at each other, a million words drifting between them in a matter of seconds. Their hands – lingering torturously close to each other – twitched but didn't touch.

Sasuke rolled her eyes, in which a little bit too many emotions danced. "You really are an idiot", the raven half-growled. And then, before she realized what was happening, the woman was kissing her with such intensity that her breath got caught to her throat and her head started to spin.

When the kiss ended they looked at each other for a couple of moments. "I'll… see you again, right?" Naruto heard her uncharacteristically weak voice ask.

Sasuke's eyes darkened slightly. "Hn. Didn't we make a deal about not adding any mushy stuff to this?" Once more – for the last time, they both knew – the raven kissed her forehead. "Goodbye, Naruto. And thank you."

And then something hard hit her, so unexpectedly that she gasped. Everything faded away into darkness.

**-**

Sasuke bit back a sigh while watching how Naruto slumped to the floor, unconcsious. It took a moment before she managed to put away the gun with which she knocked the blonde out.

"Sasuke?" Karin was giving her a somewhat weird look. "Are you okay?"

She bent her eyes into hardening. "Yes." She then looked away from Naruto, forcefully showing her mind elsewhere. "Now let's get the hell out of here."

And so the four of them left without looking back.

There was a wry little smile on Sasuke's face when she walked through the airport. Her lips tingled just a little bit.

Naruto had been right a lot of times before. So who knew? Maybe their paths would cross again one day.

That thought giving her a little bit peace for some reason, she sat into the car that'd been waiting for her team and allowed it to take her away towards the unknown.

* * *

_**Owari.**_

* * *

A/N: Uh… (clears throat) Call that anything, but at least it was different! (grins somewhat nervously)

So, what do you think – was that any good? PLEASE, do let me know – your opinion would seriously mean a lot, especially seeing as how different this thing is from my usual works! (gives puppy's eyes) See that button down there? It needs loving!

Thank you so much for reading!

Have a great autumn, folks!


End file.
